Camping With Mom
by lelouch0zerogeass
Summary: Satoru Fujinuma and his mother, Sachiko Fujinuma, go out for a camp to relieve the stress and tension in their lives. A new type of relationship forms between the mother and son, much to Satoru's delight.
1. Chapter 1

Satoru and his mother sat out by the campfire late on a chilly and windy summer night. Still recuperating from their trek, Satoru sat in his trousers and boots with a white t-shirt and a light jacket. Sachiko, his mother was seated beside him on a trunk in her own tights jeans and a tank top, with sneakers and lengthy dark socks on underneath. She tied her dark blue hair in a ponytail. She still looked remarkably young and good looking for her age, with decent breast size and a slim figure. Satoru was a young man, fair-skinned and lean with messy black hair and dark blue eyes.

"I'm happy we had this trip, Satoru." Sachiko said, placing her hands above the flames for warmth and removing her jacket.

"Same here, kaa-san. It was fun today." He smiled and glanced at her as she removed her jacket.

"I haven't had such a fun time in ages." She said. After Satoru's dad had divorced her years ago, it had been tough for both of them.

"Me neither," Satoru agreed, beginning to unknot his boots and yawning. "I have the sleeping bag prepared, do you wanna sleep?" He asked.

"Sure." Sachiko rose up and began to extinguish the flames and kicked her sneakers off before entering into the tent. It was snug and warmer in there, Satoru having already gone in. He looked at the sleeping bags and removed his jacket.

"So I suppose we may as well get cozy," Sachiko said, "Don't feel awkward, ok? I'm your mother." She glided her tank top off her head and tossed it onto her bag, revealing her dark blue lace bra with her bosoms hiding beneath.

"Ok... yeah. I'm not." Satoru said staring away but trying to get peeks. He tossed his shirt onto the ground and slipped off his trousers, standing in his boxers. Sachiko slipped her jeans down but left her lengthy socks on, exposing her lacy dark panties. Satoru looked his mother over and could not help feeling ashamed for thinking impure ideas when he looked at her body. She knelt down on the sleeping bag, butt in the air, adjusting it. He could make out the shape of her womanhood where her butt touched her panties, and he could not stare away. She climbed in and patted the sleeping bag for him to join.

In a last moment hurry they had forgotten the other sleeping bag at home.

Satoru creeped into the bed, which was a tight squeeze and ended up with his legs sweeping against his mother, laying on his side facing toward her. Her tits pressed against his thorax as she encased them with her arms. "Goodnight, Satoru." she said, closing her eyes.

"Goodnight, kaa-san." Satoru said as he watched her carry off to sleep. He quickly formed a hard-on from the sensation of her smooth skin and hoped she did not realize. He started to become very sexually frustrated and felt his purple headed warrior pulsate for release as he shifted around and was unsuccessful in calming it down.

"Is everything fine, Satoru?" She asked, peering into his eyes in the blackness. The illumination of the moon brightened up her face slightly so he could see her blue eyes.

"Yeah, kaa-san. I'm just trying to get comfortable." He said, moving restlessly around. He ended up placing his arm around his mother's shoulder, on her naked back. He felt like his cock could explode like a volcanic eruption any moment now.

"Ok, Satoru. Tell me if there is something I can do."

"You could get your hips aligned with mine and wrap your legs around my waist or you could suck my co-" Satoru began to think but he found himself imagining impure ideas again.

"Yeah, appreciate the concern, kaa-san. Love you." Sachiko was pleasantly surprised by his affectionate words as she had not heard that from Satoru since he was a child.

"Love you too, baby." She smiled, pecking his cheek with her pronounced lips. She gently pressed her socks against Satoru's warm legs. She closed her eyes and quickly drifted off to sleep. Satoru stayed awake in torture for some time while leering over her hot body, feeling her smooth skin against his. Eventually he grew exhausted and slowly fell asleep. That night, he had a hot pleasant dream of smashing and banging Sachiko. He woke up in bliss before realizing what he thought he experienced was not actually reality. He looked around embarrassed. Sachiko was not in the tent. He felt his boxers were hot and damp, and realized he had a dirty dream. "Damn it." He muttered.

Satoru went out of the tent completely clothed, hoping to go rinse his only pair of underwear. Not finding his mother, he toured around a little bit. He found her gathering wood for fuel in the trees, dressed in her shorts and tank top, bent down with her ass in the air.

"Good morning, kaa-san." She leaped and swiveled around.

"Oh, Satoru you startled me." She smiled, "Good morning baby."

Satoru was recalling the dream he had of her in which she was nude and stunning. He could not stop thinking about last night, clasping her. "I was thinking of heading toward the river in that direction and see if I can rinse off."

"Good idea," She responded, "I'll begin building a fire."

Satoru nodded and walked past her, strolling across the woods. He arrived at a clearing, with a ridge and trees surrounding it, and a watercourse sprinting off the ridge to a hollow under. It unloaded out to a broad lake in the dale a long way down. "Wonderful." He said, heading over to the river. He kicked off his socks and boots and tossed his shirt and shorts to the side, and then checked his surrounding in case there was anybody. He walked into the river and kept his clothes on the border of the river. He exhaled before removing his boxers, rinsing them. The water was very invigorating and not very chilly. He kept his boxers with his other clothes and stood below the cascade of water, cleansing himself off while fantasizing about his mother.

Meanwhile, Sachiko began a fire after several attempts and sat down, worn out and perspiring. She decided to check if Satoru had discovered somewhere to wash, so she began in the direction he headed towards. She arrived at the clearing and caught a glimpse of him from a distance, figure distorted by the descending water. She arrived at the margin of the water and kicked off her boots and removed her lengthy knee socks, entering the fine water. "This is good!" She called out to Satoru, paddling through the water, tugging off her tank top and shorts. Satoru heard a sound and hurried to the other side of the cascading water, nude with his rock hard rod. Sachiko stopped in her tracks and turned away. "Oh Satoru, I'm sorry I didn't know you were in that state." She said, red-faced.

Satoru turned around, also blushing. "It's fine, kaa-san, seriously. I mean nobody aside from us is around, right?"

"Right." She chuckled, gazing at his fibrous body. "In that case, care if I join you?"

Satoru turned around slowly, facing her. Her panties and bra were soaked from the shower of the cascading water. "Um, definitely! Go right ahead."

Sachiko smiled and paddled back to the margin of the water, unfastening her bra. She removed it along with her panties and Satoru gaped at her faultless butt, the bends of her waist. She slowly turned around and began to stroll toward him. She was hot, with decent sized tits hanging down her chest, nipples large and animated. Her smooth abdomen extended down to the peak of the slit of her shaven pussy. Sachiko entered into the water next to him, her long dark-blue hair becoming drenched and dropping down her back. "You're not feeling awkward, right?" She asked.

"No. Not at all, kaa-san. You look very hot." He stated bluntly.

She smiled and reddened. "Thank you, Satoru," She said, standing shoulder to shoulder with him in the cascading water. She rinsed off her breasts, rubbing her hands over them, and then placed one leg at a time up on a rock, unintentionally giving a better peek of her wonderful pink pussy as she rubbed her hands up and down her legs. They continued in silence for a some time, before they decided they had better return to the tent. They crossed over to the margin of the water to discover their clothes gone. "Where the hell did they go?" Sachiko asked, searching around.

"Um, kaa-san.." He said, pointing to the pile of clothes he saw running down the river into the lake below. "They must have gotten washed away." Sachiko exhaled. "Shit, they were my only clothes." She said, scowling.

"Well, at least it's not very chilly today." Satoru said, feeling the warm sun. Sachiko nodded and got out of the water. "I suppose we'll have to bear with it." She said, and they began heading back to the camp.

They spent the day relaxing out in the sun, and fishing for food to consume for dinner. They shared glances every now and then with Satoru secretly eying over his mother's body. It felt normal and appropriate out there in the wild. By evening they had become closer, chuckling while eating their fish, sitting beside each other, shoulders and legs touching.

"Satoru, do you think I'm an attractive woman?" Sachiko asked seriously after a while of sitting by the fire.

"Wha... what kaa-san?" He said gazing up at her.

"Your dad said I was too clingy. That's the reason I think he wanted to separate from me. He said I could never just leave him be, that I constantly had to interfere in his business."

Satoru gazed her in the eyes and encircled his arm around her. "Kaa-san, you are the best woman I know. You're kind and lovely and humorous, good-looking and beautiful. If I were him, I would take it as a flattering remark if you were up my ass all the time." He grinned.

Sachiko returned a smile and they embraced each other, her naked breasts pressing against his chest. "Thank you Satoru. That means a lot." She clinged onto him for some time. The sun was setting as the illumination of the flame grew brighter.

Satoru gazed into Sachiko's eyes, then, with his arms still wrapped around her shoulders, placed a kiss on her lips.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


	2. Chapter 2

Satoru was surprised that she did not pull away. He placed down his hands on her waist. The kiss continued for a couple of seconds, their lips shifting around a little. Satoru's heart began beating quickly and he was perspiring with nervousness. Sachiko suddenly split away and stared at him.

"Kaa-san, I'm sorry..."

Sachiko looked away and placed her hands on her lap, reflecting on what just occurred.

Satoru was did not know what to say for a second. "Kaa-san. I... I enjoyed it." He wriggled. Why the he'll did he say that?! "No, wait… I… I meant to say…"

"Me too." Sachiko said, looking back at him. "I enjoyed it… You are so..." Satoru didn't hear the end of the sentence but he hoped she would have said something like 'sexy'. Their lips intertwined again, this time opening for each other's tongues to slip into each other's mouths.

* * *

 _To be continued…_

 _Sorry for the long delay. I intend on updating more frequently._

 _If you want me to continue writing this story, please favorite the story, follow it, and LEAVE A REVIEW!_


End file.
